


Bianca In Heat

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Rafe and Bianca get stuck while searching for Heatran. Bianca wants to study the Pokemon, while Rafe wants to catch it--if he takes Heatran away, Bianca will have nothing to study! Is there any way Bianca can convince Rafe to stay away from the Fire-type Pokemon?





	Bianca In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story and contains an original character.

Rafe wiped sweat from his brow, taking a rest against a stone wall. The trek towards Reversal Mountain was quite a long one, and the trainer wasn’t looking forward to mouthfuls of ash whenever he took a breath. He had heard multiple stories about the Pokemon that lived inside Reversal Cave, but one in particular interested him the most: Heatran. He came with full intent of taking the rare Pocket Monster with him; he just wasn’t sure how difficult it would be.

Rafe peeked into the cave’s opening, seeing … nothing. Not even a single Numel. He sighed in relief; maybe this wouldn’t be as difficult as he had heard. Just take a few quiet, slow steps inside and he’ll already be well on his way.

“Surprise!”

Rafe felt as if he could jump out of his skin – a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He was too stricken with fear to turn and see the culprit.

“Uh … surprise?” The voice repeated. Having a moment to listen, Rafe realized it belonged to Bianca. He turned, seeing the blonde woman smiling at him. “I was just teasing you, Rafe. I’m sorry.” Bianca giggled at his shocked expression.

“It wasn’t funny.” Rafe scolded. “I almost screamed. What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Oh, that!” Bianca nodded, reaching into her orange coat’s pockets and fishing out a pen in her right hand and a notepad in her left. She quickly flipped the pad open, turning it around and shoving it in Rafe’s face. When his eyes focused, he saw a very messy sketch of what could possibly be Heatran. “I’m here to study this rare Pokemon!” Bianca sounded very proud of herself, pushing up her red-framed glasses that were sliding down her nose. To her, this looked very intelligent. “I’m gonna take all kinds of notes and impress Professor Juniper like nobody’s business!”

“It’s none of mine, anyway.” Rafe slid his hands in his pants pockets, his vision shifting from Bianca’s chest, her eyes, the cave’s entrance, and back to her chest. Her coat seemed to have possibly shrunk in the wash, not doing much to hide her busty body from lookers. “Anyhow, I should probably get in there before Heatran leaves or something.”

“Oh, it won’t do that!” Bianca replied, following an annoyed-looking Rafe into the cave. “Heatran’s home is in this cave, you know!”

“I couldn’t tell from the lava.” Rafe replied, snickering under his breath. He could hear Bianca mumble something containing “big mean jerk,” but tuned her out. While the two trekked past pools of lava and over the steaming-hot rock floor, both constantly looked around for any signs of Pokemon. “I don’t even see a Diglett in here!” Rafe groaned.

“Well duh! Diglett would melt in here!” Bianca held her notepad to Rafe’s face again, showing him a sketch of a Diglett melting like chocolate in the sun. “Besides, if there’s just lava under the floor, Diglett couldn’t possibly burrow under it!”

“Okay, miss Professor. I get the point.” Rafe smiled at her; she was cute when she acted nerdy. “I’m here to catch Heatran, not study it. As soon as it’s mine, you can study it all you want.”

“You can’t catch it! That means you’ll take it away!” Bianca protested with a shocked look on her face. “I need it here!”

“I promise, you can have all the studying you want after the thing belongs to me.” Rafe assured her. “Just stay out of my way with this one, okay?” He continued walking, scanning the piles of rocks for any traces of Pokemon. After a few moments of silence, he realized that Bianca hadn’t followed him. He turned around, seeing her standing in the same spot. “Hey, you okay?”

“I can’t let you capture Heatran so early.” Bianca spoke quietly. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure it stays here until I’m done.”

Rafe looked confused, but reached towards his belt to grab one of his Poke Balls. Bianca’s and Rafe’s eyes locked, Rafe watching her for the second she revealed a Poke Ball of her own.

“W-Whatever it takes!” Bianca stammered, grabbing the rim of her white shirt and yanking it up, revealing a sweat-stained, white-lace bra. “I-I see you looking at me all the time, so if this will keep you from catching Heatran, I’ll do it!”

“Whoa!” Rafe frantically shook his head. “You don’t have to do that much!” He tried to not stare at Bianca’s heaving chest, but it was impossible for him. He couldn’t look away. “I would never ask you to do that!”

“G-Go on!” Bianca marched towards him, still holding her shirt up. “Touch ‘em!” She commanded. “Do it before I change my mind, already!”

Rafe looked at her. Sweat poured down Bianca’s face, which was red from both the heat and embarrassment of showing herself like this. Rafe knew that the gentlemanly thing to do would be refuse her and just go along with whatever she had planned; touching her like this wouldn’t be right.

“I said touch them!” Bianca grabbed Rafe’s right hand and pulled him towards her, forcing his palm over her bra-covered left breast. “Squeeze it!”

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Rafe gulped, beginning to grope Bianca’s breasts, now using both hands. He wasn’t sure whether he should be enjoying this or to be afraid of her, but the growing erection in his pants was giving him all the answers he needed. He took a deep breath, shaking his head – no regrets. If he walked away, she was just gonna rape him … probably.

Just before he could unfasten his pants and do things to Bianca that would make Arceus blush, other voices started to echo throughout the cave. It must be those damn Ace Trainers that were wandering around, Rafe thought. He took Bianca’s hand and led her away, walking as fast as they could to get out of earshot. Rafe couldn’t keep track of how many turns they’d taken in an effort to get alone, and it was just minutes later that the two hit a dead-end.

“Where are we?” Bianca asked, holding onto Rafe’s arm.

“You’re the wannabe-professor, shouldn’t you know?” Rafe asked. He looked around, seeing the two were completely alone. “It’s like we’re in some kind of cavern. I don’t see any Pokemon or people anywhere.”

“You’re right. I wonder if that’s a good thing.” Bianca peeked out of the cavern’s exit for a moment before stepping back in. “Nothing but a maze out there. No trainers, either. Are we lost?”

“We probably are.” Rafe replied. “Now I’ll never find Heatran.” He sighed, disappointed. “Fantastic.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right!” Bianca smiled. “You won’t be able to catch Heatran!”

Rafe glared at her. Bianca realized what she had said, and gave him a weak smile.

“I mean … just not yet, anyway.” Bianca muttered. “Since we’re alone now … I can convince you to just leave it alone, right?”

"I don't know." Rafe smirked. "I'm not one to be easily swayed like that."

"Maybe ... I can change that?" Bianca blushed, smiling and pulling open her coat once again, revealing her bra to Rafe. He stared as she removed her coat and unfastened the white garment covering her, her large breasts bouncing as soon as they were freed. "Do you like what you see?" Bianca asked, giggling.

Rafe muttered some kind of gibberish, his attention focused on Bianca's bouncing bosom rather than her voice. He reached out, almost on impulse, and started to fondle her breasts, squeezing them and flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Bianca let out a surprised gasp followed by a moan of pleasure, watching with a smile as the trainer felt her up.

"Big ... amazing ..." Rafe muttered. He seemed to forget that the large breasts in his hands were actually attached to someone. Bianca giggled and tapped him on the top of his head, making him snap out of his trance and actually look her in the eyes. "S-Sorry." Rafe blushed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh, I know what you were thinking." Bianca smirked. She slowly fell to her knees in front of Rafe and unfastened his pants, ignoring the "What are you doing?" that he asked her -- as if he didn't actually know. Bianca reached into Rafe's boxers and pulled out his rock-hard, pre cum-dripping erection, moving her head down and taking over half of his length into her mouth. Before Rafe could say a word, Bianca started to eagerly bob her head back and forth on him, swirling her tongue and hitting spots that Rafe didn't even know he had.

Rafe let out a moan, grabbing Bianca's green beret and dropping it next to her, reaching back down to run his fingers through her smooth, blonde hair. Bianca didn't reply, continuing to pleasure him while gradually speeding up her movements on him. Rafe looked down, seeing that Bianca had one of her hands shoved down her green pants, and was visibly moving her hand inside. Her free hand held one of her breasts, squeezing it and teasing herself as she worked Rafe's cock in her mouth.

Rafe arched his back, his breathing heavy. Watching Bianca work on him aroused him even more, feeling his cock start to throb in her mouth. He opened his mouth to give her a warning that he was close, but it didn't happen -- before he could speak, Bianca took every inch of him into her mouth, her nose pressed against his stomach, and that was all it took. Rafe's moan of pleasure combined with his mumble of "Oh fuck yeah ..." was enough signal for Bianca to start gulping down as soon as blasts of cum started to pour into her mouth. Rafe thrust into her mouth with each pump, feeling Bianca's tongue toying with the head of his cock. He could hear Bianca swallowing down his load, and when she finally pulled back, seeing that she had to catch her breath because "that was so much!" (as she said) easily made Rafe hard again.

"Thanks ... that was great ..." Rafe panted. "I guess I ... Heatran ... I ..."

"Oh no, I'm sure you're not swayed just yet." Bianca winked at him. "You're still pretty tough down here. Let me help that." Bianca moved upward, taking her breasts in her hands and pushing them around Rafe's erection, squeezing them close and beginning to move them up and down on them. "I think my titfuck will do the job, don't you?"

"M-Maybe--oh fuck!" Rafe didn't bother trying to reply again -- the feel of Bianca's soft, squishy breasts surrounding his cock made him melt. She moved them up and down, together, or sometimes slowly one at a time, just to massage him. While she moved them, Bianca leaned down and flicked her tongue over the tip of Rafe's cock before taking the head into her mouth and sucking gently, continuing to rub him with her breasts.

"Does this feel good?" Bianca asked when she pulled her mouth away. "Am I good at convincing you?" She winked at him, moving her breasts faster on him. Rafe didn't reply -- the glazed look on his face was all Bianca needed. "Cum on my chest, Rafe." Bianca whispered. "Cum all over my big boobs and my face. I see you staring at my chest all the time, and I'm all yours."

"Oh fuck ..." Rafe muttered. "Gonna ..."

"Do it!" Bianca whispered. "Cum."

Bianca pushed her breasts closer around Rafe's cock and his second orgasm hit -- rope after rope of sticky, white cum shot from his cock tip and coated Bianca's face, covering her glasses. When the streams stopped shooting, the remainder of his cum gushed all over her breasts, coating them and running down them, some even dripping from her nipples. Bianca pulled away and looked down at herself, taking some of the semen on her index finger and sucking it clean.

"You've made a mess, you silly boy." Bianca stuck her tongue out at Rafe. "How do you expect me to study Pokemon looking like this?"

Rafe leaned against a wall, catching his breath. He stared at the topless Bianca, who had lifted one of her breasts to her mouth and was sucking on her own nipple, swirling her tongue to clean Rafe's cum from her body. Bianca looked up at him, letting go of her breast.

"How are you still hard?" Bianca sounded surprised, pointing at Rafe. He looked down, seeing he was indeed still standing strong. How in the hell did Bianca do this to him? He looked up at Bianca, who was already pushing down her green pants. "Well, I guess it's time then, hm?"

"Gladly!" Rafe nodded, somehow gaining a burst of energy from Bianca's words. As he approached her, Bianca walked towards a large rock next to a wall. For some reason, she didn't strip -- her pants were to her ankles, her beret was back on her head, and her cum-stained glasses made it hard to see her green eyes through them. Whatever, Rafe thought -- it just made her look kinky.

"Come on. Fuck me hard." Bianca grinned, teasingly shaking her rear at Rafe. "Come on, League Champion."

Rafe reached around Bianca, grabbing her breasts. Just as he squeezed them both, he rammed his cock into Bianca's wet, dripping pussy, thrusting slowly while he massaged her breasts. Bianca let out a moan when he entered her. She bit her bottom lip, turning around to face him.

"Fuck me!" Bianca yelled at him. "Make it worth being lost in here!"

"W-Will do!" Rafe nodded, frantically thrusting inside of the blonde girl. He sped up, taking a hold on her sides and slamming into her, his balls slapping against her ass with each thrust. Bianca's moans echoed throughout the cavern, Rafe hoping no other trainers would hear them and walk in. He moved one hand up and slapped it over Bianca's mouth, hearing her yells become muffled as he thrust faster inside of her. "You're so tight!" Rafe breathed heavily as he fucked her, slamming inside deeper with each passing second. "I wanna hold off, but I'm close ...!" He pulled his hand away from Bianca, and she shook her head.

"No! Not so soon! I need you! Faster!" Bianca commanded. Rafe, wiping sweat from his face, nodded furiously and took a firmer hold on Bianca's waist, digging his nails into her skin and thrusting inside of her as fast as he could. The sounds of their sex was getting louder and more frantic, skin slapping together faster by the second as Bianca tried to grip at the rock fall she leaned against. Rafe gritted his teeth, fucking the blonde professor with as much strength and force as he could muster. He wanted to shoot every drop of cum in his balls inside of this girl and leave her dripping the stuff. "Do it, damn it! Fill me!" As if Bianca could read his mind, she gripped his cock with her inner walls, thrusting her hips against him in rhythm.

"Gonna ..." Rafe groaned. "Gonna ...!"

"DO IT!" Bianca commanded. "CUM IN ME!"

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Rafe moaned, thrusting hard as shot after shot of cum pumped into Bianca's pussy. Her own orgasm hit as well, squirting her juices all over Rafe's cock as he continued to thrust into her. The two didn't stop for a good ten seconds. Rafe watched as a string of his semen connected the two of them when he pulled out of her. Bianca collapsed to the ground with her ass in the air, cum dripping out of her cunt and making a puddle on the ground.

"I love you, Rafe." Bianca muttered, her eyes glazed over from post-orgasm. "I really do."

"I know." Rafe grinned. "I'm that good."

"No, Rafe." Bianca sat up. "I mean it. Ever since I gave you your Pokemon a while back ... I've had kind of a crush on you. I just was never bold enough to say anything ... but apparently fucking you isn't bold whatsoever." Bianca muttered that last part.

"So, like ... girlfriend kind of crush?" Rafe asked. Bianca sighed -- was he clueless?

"Yes, Rafe. You have just taken my first time that wasn't a toy, so yes, you're my boyfriend." Bianca replied.

"Well then, shouldn't the toy be--"

"Shut up and be my boyfriend, damn you!" Bianca yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Rafe nodded. "I've always had a thing for you too, so this works!"

Bianca smiled, but the exhaustion had started to get to her. She fell back on her stomach, looking up at Rafe.

"Why ... Why do you want Heatran so bad?" Bianca asked through heavy breathing. "I ... need him first."

"Him?" Rafe asked, pulling up his pants. " ... Don't tell me you wanted to fuck Heatran too?"

"No!" Bianca quickly stood up, shaking her head. "Just beat him off and use his cum for study and MAYBE let him fu--" She paused, catching her words. "I mean ... science."

Rafe laughed and Bianca clenched her fists.

"You're a jerk!" Bianca glared at Rafe. "I'll get you!"

"Not if I get Heatran first!" Rafe laughed, holding an Ultra Ball in his hand and running away. Bianca pulled her pants up her legs, fastening her coat as she chased him.

"Come back, you jerk! I want him first! Rafe, come back!"


End file.
